Analytical chemistry laboratories use a variety of different sized and shaped vials for different types of experimental assays, including, for example, sorbent assays, high-throughput screening assays, and combinatorial chemistry analysis. In those assays, there is a need to provide support for the vials used. Often, the support is necessary to maintain the vials in an upright position to facilitate chemical reactions, prevent assay fluids from escaping from the vials, enable movement of the vials without disturbing the assay, or meet other experimental considerations.
Various vial-holding devices, such as microplates or trays, have been used for assays performed in these laboratories. Multi-well sample plates, commonly referred to as microtitre plates or microplates, are commonly used to hold a large number of samples in a rectangular array of wells, 24 wells (4×6) or 96 wells (8×12) being typical examples, to be assayed using various techniques such as scintillation counting, luminometry, fluorimetry, kinetics, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,064 titled “Multi-Tier Vial Plate” and issued to the inventor of the present application, James G. Finneran, teaches an exemplary vial plate for holding vials, which is incorporated into this document in its entirety for all purposes.
Many applications for the vials require a securely sealed cap. This requirement is especially true for laboratory sample vials and dispensers for injectable pharmaceuticals and medicinal agents. A common closure for vials involves a thread neck on the vial and a corresponding screw thread on the cap. Closure is attained and a seal obtained by twisting or rotating the cap onto the vial. Thus, screw thread closures require torque pressure to apply and remove the cap. Specially designed capping and de-capping devices can be used in conjunction with the multi-well sample plates or microplates in order to cap or de-cap a portion, a line, or all of the vials. For example, an automated opening and closing device for screw cap tubes is available through Hamilton Company USA, with offices in Reno, Nev.
Generally, vials used in analytical chemistry assays are made of plastic. Plastic vials may be preferred to provide for a desired amount of friction to prevent twisting of the vials, for example, during the capping and/or de-capping processes. Plastic vials are often suitable for use with aqueous solutions. For acid-based or solvent-based solutions, however, plastic can dissolve or degrade. To overcome the shortcomings of conventional plastic vials, glass vials may be preferred. Glass vials do not have a high coefficient of friction, however, and can easily move or twist in traditional microplate or well assemblies, especially when a torque is applied during the capping or de-capping process. Thus, a need remains for an improved assembly that allows for use of glass vials, which have an anti-rotation feature to prevent rotation of the vials when a torque is applied, for example, during capping or de-capping of the vials.